Life of a Lupin
by GinevraEowynUndomiel
Summary: The life of one Teddy Remus Lupin is said to be very much like his godfather. Orphaned at a young age, raised by a relative, and said to resemble his father. What people don’t realize is that, of the two, Teddy Lupin is the lucky one.
1. Chapter 1

The life of one Teddy Remus Lupin is said to be very much like his godfather. Orphaned at a young age, raised by a relative, and said to resemble his father. What people don't realize is that, of the two, Teddy Lupin is the lucky one. Canon pairings, no slash, no AU, hopefully no OOC.

* * *

A/N: Now I now that those of you who have subscribed to my stories are going, "Oh great, she's started another one that she won't finish!!" I apologize for those of you following _Marauder Days_. I ran into some writer's block when it came to Peter's chapter, so I thought I'd take a break and write this Teddy fic. I've been wanting to write one about him for a while. For those of you who really liked _The Chosen Daughter_, I apologize, but I will not be finishing that one. I haven't updated it for a while, and it completely ignored _Deathly Hallows_. If one of you wants to take it off my hands, I'd be glad to give over the nonexistent plot, OC's and the files on my computer. As for my _Pride and Prejudice_ fics, I hope to get back to those at some point, but I don't think it's going to happen in the near future.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only own the finer points of the plot and any OC's.

* * *

_Life of a Lupin_

Christmas 1998, nearly nine months after the Battle of Hogwarts.

An old, rusty gate creaked as a gray-haired woman entered the graveyard carrying a baby in her arms. She was heading in the direction of two graves set apart from the rest. They looked new and very well cared for. The stones read:

_Remus John Lupin_

_March 10, 1960-May 2, 1998_

_Beloved son, husband, and father_

_Marauder and War Hero_

_Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin_

_April 4, 1973-May 2, 1998_

_Beloved daughter, wife, and mother_

_War Hero and our little "Dora"_

Tears filled the woman's eyes as she knelt before the graves. Snow was falling slowly.

"Happy Christmas, Dora and Remus. You'll never believe how big Teddy's getting," she said sadly, "he's looking more and more like his father every day. Except that he's a metamorphmagus like you, Dora. His favorite hair color is usually blue," she said with a sad smile. Christmas wasn't the same without you though. I don't know if you two can hear me, but I miss you both terribly. Molly Weasley is a great friend though. Losing her son was very hard for her. We've been comforting each other. Harry's been absolutely wonderful too. He offers to take Teddy off my hands when he's not busy with Auror Training. I know that Teddy will be well cared for in the future."

With that, Andromeda Tonks pulled her wand out of her purse and conjured two Christmas wreaths.

"Happy Christmas, Dora and Remus," she said again sadly, placing a wreath next to each headstone. With that, she scooped up her belongings and Teddy and headed for home.

* * *

A/N: I don't like how short this chapter is, but I decided to end it here. I'm not going to cover every year of Teddy's childhood. It'll probably only be big events like birthdays and Christmases until he gets to Hogwarts. I'm not going to say what house he'll be in yet.


	2. Baths and Broomsticks

The life of one Teddy Remus Lupin is said to be very much like his godfather. Orphaned at a young age, raised by a relative, and said to resemble his father. What people don't realize is that, of the two, Teddy Lupin is the lucky one. Canon pairings, no slash, no AU, hopefully no OOC.

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Plot and OC's are mine, all mine!!! Mwuhahaha!!!! On with the story.

* * *

"Teddy Lupin, time for a bath!" Andromeda called to her two-year-old grandson.

"No baf!" he said, clutching a stuffed wolf his father had bought for him with the intention of giving it to him on his first Christmas.

"But Harry's coming to visit!" Andromeda said, "Don't you want to be all nice and clean for your godfather?"

"Haweee!!!!" said Teddy with a huge smile as his light brown hair changed to black.

Andromeda smiled to herself as she scooped up her grandson and headed for the bathroom. Having Teddy to look after had helped her overcome (somewhat) the death of her daughter. And Andromeda wasn't alone in caring for the boy. Harry visited at least once a week, babysat, and did a whole host of other things to help care for his godson. Also, since Harry was an honorary member of the Weasley clan, they had included Andromeda and Teddy as well. There were also various other Order members and former friends and colleagues of Remus and Tonks that would play with him and make the boy laugh. Andromeda didn't think there was a luckier orphan in the world to be loved by so many people.

* * *

All clean and dry, Teddy was to be found once again playing with his wolf but this time he was in the front sitting room. Andromeda was knitting by magic and observing her grandson play. At 5:00 precisely, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Harry!" said Andromeda, scooping up Teddy.

"Haweee!!" said the little boy, clutching his wolf.

Andromeda opened the door and in stepped Harry Potter. Of course, he was older now, but he still had the signature messy black hair and vivid green eyes.

"Haweee!!!" said Teddy, lunging for his godfather.

"Hey there, Teddy!" said Harry, laughing as he took the two-year-old in his arms. Teddy's hair was now black, and he also had green eyes.

"An uncanny resemblance," said Andromeda, as they went into the sitting room.

"Hawee, play wif me!" said Teddy, as his godfather set him on the floor again.

"Okay, what would you like to play, Teddy?" asked Harry.

Teddy gazed at the pile of toys in front of him and selected his favorites: the stuffed wolf aptly named Moony, a toy broomstick given to him by his godfather for his second birthday, and a rather decrepit-looking teddy bear that had belonged to the boy's mother.

"Hawee, you pick!" said Teddy, looking up at his godfather.

"Okay, how about we play with… your toy broom!" said Harry, picking up the broom. It was a Firefly, a child's model of a Firebolt.

"Okay!" said Teddy, grabbing the broom, "we fly!!"

And with that, the boy was off gliding in circles around his godfather who watched the boy with a sad smile on his face. How Harry wished that it was Remus and not him watching the boy on the broomstick.

_It should be Remus sitting here, not me_, he thought sadly.

That had been the one thing in the Second War that Harry couldn't stop. No matter how much Harry had wished the other kids would not have to go through what he had, Voldemort had still found a way to break apart families. Harry knew that the only thing he could do was to be the best godfather that Teddy Lupin would ever have.

* * *

A/N: Like it? I'm all about the fluff. In fact, I'm not usually one for action, so if that's what you're looking for, this would not be the place to find it. BTW, did you Avatar fans out there get the toy reference? Not that I'm turning this story into a crossover or anything though. That'd be weird. Zuko trys to defeat Harry to regain his honor as the son of the Volturi? Nah, it's not working for me.


End file.
